1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pad especially one on which transplanting and other indoor gardening can take place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indoor gardening can be somewhat messy. During many operations, soil falls out of the pot, and water may be splashed or leak from the bottom of the pot. Without protection, soil, debris and water can damage furniture and carpet. One can protect floors and furniture with plastic, paper, cardboard, or fabric sheets, and most provide some protection.
When soil and debris drop from a pot or water flows from it, they frequently do not stay neatly on the sheet. Water tends to flow, and soil and other debris rolls or moves off of the protective device. When indoor gardening is completed, the sheet must be removed. It may be somewhat difficult to fold together correctly all of the parts of the cover so that water and other soil and debris does not escape. Although upstanding sides along the edge of the cover would prevent the water, soil or other debris from moving off of the cover, a cover with an upstanding edge is more difficult to store.